


Shelter

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur is coming home from work and you immediately realize that there is something wrong with him. Is he hurt? And why is it that his jacket does things to you ?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	Shelter

*You stood in the doorway of apartment 8J, opening the door to welcome the love of your life. Arthur Fleck. You already heard his sweet footsteps in the hallways and couldnt wait for him to enter the room. Him coming from work was one of the best parts of the day. Arthur usually wanted to make the household after he got home, becase he was still used to doing it for his mother. But since you moved in with him you wouldnt even allow him to do anything but trying to relax after work. As much as he loved his job as a clown, you knew that there was so many things he had to go through. Not ever citizen of Gotham was a friend of cowns and many of his co workers just won`t stop making fun of him. Sometimes he told you about it. Sometimes he didnt. It depended on his mood and on how muchit was bothering him that day. How much it hurt him.  
*Arthurs face lighted up when he saw you already standing in the door frame, holding the door open for him. "Hey darling" you welcomed him with open arms, locking him up inside of your loving embrace. He was just gone for a few hours but it felt like he was missing from you forever. Arthur not being home felt wrong. You missed his presence the second he got out of the door. Every day. Every time he left. The only thing that made it bearable for you was to be sure that he will be back and you will be able to wrap your arms around him, just like you did right now.  
*You felt Arthur flinching as you sqeezed him. A silent whimper escaping his lips, so you loosened your embrace. "Whats wrong baby?". Arthur tried to smile for you but it was hard for him to keepthe smile on his face. You could tell. You knew him and his different smiles so well, you could always tell.  
*The corner of his lips was twitching as he looked down on the floor, his arms hanging down on him. He kept his hands in the pocket of his worn out jacket, you could see his tiney fingers pressing against the fabric. A single strain of his hair was hanging down his forehead. He looked lost. Which hurt you very much. Why would he look so lost after coming home to you? The smile almost disappeared compleately now. He coudlnt even look you into the eyes.  
*Your`re eyes were still focused on the hands in his pockets. Those sweet, lovig hands. Hidden, like he wanted to protect them from the world. You needed to take them out of their hiding place. You needed to touch them. To love them. Hos could hands ever look so lonely? So lost in the pockets of an old jacket?  
*Arthur was still wearing the same jacket he was wearing as a teenager. He got it from a thrift store and it was the only jacket he was wearing EVER. He actually owned some other ones but you would never see him wearing them. After you started dating he asked you if it was bothering you that he was wearing the same thing every day.  
* How could you ever get tired of his jacket? It was always clean. Arthur does his own laundry. It was just really worn out and old looking and you loved every single aspect of it. You loved it even more when it wasnt in the laundry for a while and it started to smell like him. His cigs,his cologne, a slight scent of his sweat. And his shampoo in the inner side of the hood. You often caught yourself burying your nose in it when he was taking a shower and left the jacket lying around the couch. You sometimes used it as a pillow to make yourself comfortable or put it on yourself to make it your tent, your home. It was even better than any pillow fort. It felt like putting his second skin on.  
*Arthur used to wear cosy sweaters underneath the jacket. Or shirts. Depending on the weather. This one time you fantasized about seeing him in his jacket and undies only. You didnt even knew why. It was just something that came to your mind. You wanted to see this special piece of clothing covering parts of his naked chest. So you asked him if he would wear nothing underneath his jacket for you to see it and he actually thought you were joking but as he realized you weren`t, he took off his sweater and pants and put the jacket back on.  
*It was just like you imagined it. The protecting fabric of the jacket was covering his naked, fragile looking shoulders. Looking kinda heavy on him, but still not in a way that was dragging him down. It was more like it protected him. This body which looked like it could get hurt so easily. Wearing the jacket only, made his body look even more vulnerable. His vulnerability fascinated you from the very first day. There was something so tragically beautiful about it. It was hard to put it into words. You always felt like there are no words that are worthy of his beauty. His soul.  
*How often did you try to write him love letters, to put your love into words. To give every emotion a form ,a shape. But there was no sentence that was ever close enough to nearly discribe what was going on inside of you, when you touched him, or kissed him, cried for him or simply missed him. It was so much more than love. It was eternal. Prenatal.  
*But you never gave up trying to tell him what you felt. He needed it. He lived on it.  
*Arthur was still standing in the doorway, not moving. Just a very quiet "Hi my love" on his lips. Covered in the same jacket he was wearing back in scool.  
*You actually loved the fact that he was wearing it half of his life now. The jacket was a part of him. It represented him in a way. It was a little worn out, just like his soul. It was a little different from what you would see on most people, just like his whole attitude. It was invisible to those who are blind. Just like his kindness. It was objectivly kinda weird to those who youldnt understand him as a person. But it was pure love in his existence. Just like himself. The jacket was his shelter before he had known your arms. It was his blanket when he was walking the streets in Gotham all by himself. On bad days he pulled on the hood , it made him feel saver. The irony about the hood was that it made him even more invisible. And Arthur hated to feel invisible. But on real bad days he just gave in to the feeling of not being seen. With the hood covering his hair it felt like it was his choice to be invisible. It gave him the feeling of being able to control if people saw him or not.  
*The hood looked very big on him, just like the rest of the light brown jacket. You always wondered how it looked like on him back in the days when he was still a teen. Maybe even bigger. Or probably not. Because Arthur was losing more weight the older he got. Artie was always very slender but he lost even more weight since he was in his 30ies, which was caused by his medication. So every clothing piece that was medium size looked pretty big on his tiney body.  
*Arthur felt pretty falttered when you told him that you actually adored his worn out jacket. You asked him if you should go shopping and buy him a new one that was his size and brand new, but he told you that he wanted to keep his old one now that he knew that you loved it. There were some pretty bad memories attached to the jacket and he loved the idea of creating new memories attached to it. Memories of you being together. A couple of years from now it wouldt be the jacket in which he suffered anymore. It would be the jacket he was wearing while you`ve been out on romantic dates together. The jacket transformed with him. And that to him was a wonderful thought.  
*You put your hand on the pocket of his jacket and felt his finger bones through the soft fabric. "Artie. I can tell that something is wrong. Are you feeling not very well?" Still no answer. You put your hand inside of his pocket to wrap your fingers around his. They felt kinda cold to the touch. "Darling, your hands are so cold, let me warm them up."  
*You pulled his hand out of the pocket and put it to your mouth, rubbing it within your hands as you start to breathe your warm breath into the palm of his hand. "Its cold outside, isnt it?" Arthur nodded and finally gave you a kiss upon the forehead.  
*And just as you wanted to let go of his hands to go to the kitchen and make him a hot chocolate, you noticed that there was a tiney bit of blood on his fingers. "Arthur, are you hurt? Is this your blood?"  
*Arthur still wasnt able to look you in the eyes "It is....mine. Bu its nothing really." He pulled his hands away and put them back into his pocket. His eyes watering. An embarrassed look upon his sad face.  
*You asked him to please tell you what was happening and if he got hurt. Arthur struggled with himself before he took off his jacket and sweater to expose a wound across his ribs. It looked sore and was bleeding a bit. You immediately felt the urge to put your hand on it but you didnt wanted to cause him more pain.  
*Oh my god no, Arthur, waht happened to you?"  
*Arthur walked up to the couch, holding back a tear. "There was this kid and I wanted to make him smile, so I walked up to this little boy and asked him if I should make him an balloon animal. The child was smiling from ear to ear and I was so happy that he wantd one. I hadn`t made one in weeks so this was the perfect moment to do so. I pulled out my ballon, you know that I always carry them with me , right? In case that some kid wants one. And when I was finished making a cat I gave it to him and he said thank you and it made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside".  
*Arthur lit himself a cigarette. "And all of the sudden his dad was coming up from behind, yelling at me for talking to his son. Telling me that I should fuck off and get my fingers off his child." Arthur swallowed hard as a tear was rolling down his cheekboones. "I only shook the little boys hand to thanked him for letting me do that baloon animal. I dont know what his father was thinking. I`m....." Arthurs voice cracked.  
*"Oh Arthur, I am so sorry about that. Was it him hurting you?"  
*"Yeah....he was hitting me so hard I fel to the ground and he kicked me in the ribs before he left me there. At first I thought I might got a rib broken because breathing hurt real bad. But I guess its not broken. And its barely bleeding. Just a scratch really. I feel better now. But can you belive this Y/N? people kicking me for making a baloon anmal for their kid? What kinda world is this?"  
*You leaned forward to place a very careful kiss right on the wound. Arthur didnt move. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
*"People are cruel I cannot take it that you get hurt over and over again. I cannot belive how ignorant people are. We should move out of Gotham."  
"I know....but still...this is our home. " he replies, resting his hand on his hurt ribs.  
"I know Arthur..but home is where you are,too. No matter where we are in the world. It will always feel like home when I am with you".  
"True" he says, leaning in on you, resting his head upon your shoulders, puffing the rest of his cig.  
"I love this job Y/N. I dont wanna do anything else but to make people smile. "  
"You make me smile, Arthur. And some day you`re going to be a famous stand up comedian. I know it. I can feel it in my heart. Maybe not in Gotham city. Maybe somewhere else in the world. But you will be known for your funny jokes and for making children happy."  
*Arthur smiles. The purest smile of all of his smiles. "You really think so Y/N?"  
"I do!"  
"I love you so much, sweetheart" he whisperd in your ear.  
"And I love you, Arthur. Maybe we should save some money and go to California. I´ve heard that they got some pretty good comedy clubs there. They`re always looking for new talents.  
"California...." he repeated with a dreamy voice "This sounds wonderful".  
"We could go to the beach and you could keep your journal with you, writing new jokes while listening to the sound of the waves."  
"Yeah...I would make love to you under the palm trees" he smirked as he pulled you closer and took his jacket to cover you with it. He knew that you felt save under the fabric of his worn out jacket. And he wanted you to feel save any second of your life.  
*"Oh I know you would. We would make love on the beach all day" you chuckeled.  
"And day" he whispered softly, rubbing his cheek against your cheek.  
"And night".


End file.
